Affairs
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva have a little something going on outside of work. That's all well and good until feelings complicate things and Gibbs makes a decision that could potentially complicate things even more. Will Ziva accept Gibbs' decision? This story has mature moments and mature language... I'm warning you now :P


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Affairs

M Rating

Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Romance

A/N: I'd love to say it's a short one shot... well, I guess it is for me, but well, that's up to you! XD Hope you like and 1YW and 50SOG on Sunday :D

Mistakes are mine :/ Enjoy!

Affairs

Ziva sat up abruptly in her sleep. Her weapon aimed in front of her told her that whatever reason she had woken up, it was not naturally. She listened hard, the silence filled with a soft ticking from the clock on her wall, but despite it being almost silent, Ziva wasn't satisfied. She moved slowly out of her bed, her bare feet hitting the carpeted floor. She silently walked across her room and opened her door before padding softly down the hall into the living area of her apartment. She raised her gun a little higher as she saw a silhouette sitting on her couch.

She moved forward and froze as the silhouette stood, it wasn't until the distinct smell of caffiene hit her senses that the assassin relaxed. '' Gibbs...'' she murmured, her voice full of sleep.

'' You weren't gonna shoot me, were you David?'' asked Gibbs, turning around to look at Ziva. He looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her lace camisole with matching black hotpants.

Ziva lowered her weapon. '' Well, I tend to shoot people when they sneak into my house in the middle of the night.'' she said with a sigh. '' I did not think you were coming this evening. I would have stayed up if I had known.''

'' I operate with the element of surprise.'' said Gibbs, advancing on the Israeli. He took the gun from her and threw it onto the couch.

'' Evidently.'' said Ziva, before Gibbs grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips to hers. He steered her backwards until she hit the wall, his lips never leaving hers. He let go of her shoulders and moved his hands to rest on her hips before peeling her top from her body.

Ziva's head moved back which gave Gibbs plenty of opportunity to cover her neck and chest with nibbles and kisses. His hands moved back up her body to cup her breasts and massage them while she worked on his shirt. She unbuttoned it with quick fingers and moved her head forward to nip his collarbone after his shirt fell to the floor with hers.

Gibbs groaned and moved a hand down to cup Ziva in between the legs, making her gasp. '' Would've thought you were used to me touching you there by now.'' he said, into her ear, his growing arousal leaving him breathless.

'' You have magic hands, Gibbs. I doubt I could ever get used to them.'' gasped Ziva as he slipped a hand inside her hotpants to rub her clit.

Ziva undid Gibbs' belt and pulled his pants and boxers down, catching the smirk on his face when she stroked his growing length.

'' Oh, I'm not the only one with magic hands.'' he said, pulling her hotpants down. He used a foot to nudge hers, making her spread her legs. He grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist. Using the extra room to his advantage, he began to finger her, making her moan and stroke him faster.

'' Gibbs...''

Gibbs reached down and pulled Ziva's hand off of his throbbing cock and pinned both of her arms above her head on the wall. He grinned at her hiss as she took him in completely. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder as he pumped in and out of her.

'' Oh, Gibbs...'' moaned Ziva, the quick and hard pace getting her off. She felt him let her hands go and she held on to his shoulders, her short nails digging into his skin.

His hands fell to her hips and he held them tight, thrusting in and out a little harder than before. As Ziva began to reach her climax, she tightened her grip on Gibbs' shoulder, making the former marine groan.

'' Ziver...''

Ziva's head lolled back, hitting the wall. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, amplifying her moans and cries of pleasure.

'' Gibbs!'' cried Ziva, as fireworks exploded in her mind.

Gibbs thrust a few more times before cuming, Ziva's muscles squeezing his member as she rode out her orgasm.

Ziva's head fell forward again, hitting Gibbs' shoulder. They stood in her hall for a moment before Gibbs lowered Ziva to the ground, a steady hand on her waist. She looked at him and smiled.

She turned and moved to stand in her bedroom door. '' Round Two?'' she asked, her eyes travelling over Gibbs' well defined body.

Gibbs smirked and moved forward, after kicking his pants and boxers off. '' Think I got another one left in me.'' he said, stepping into her room and watching as she flicked on the lamp. His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall and was stunned to see that it was 0330.

'' Is there a problem?'' asked Ziva, kneeling on the middle of her bed, completely naked, ready and waiting for the man stood before her.

'' Nah,'' shrugged Gibbs, '' just thinking about how wild you get when you get going.'' he said with a smug grin on his face.

'' I can tone it down if you like.'' suggested Ziva, her head tilting to the side.

'' Oh, don't you even think about it.'' he said, moving onto the bed to ravish her once again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sighed contently in her sleep before opening her eyes to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table with annoyance. She raised her arm to turn it off before turning to see the other half of the bed empty.

And not for the first time, Ziva felt sad at the fact that she was alone. If it wasn't for the hickie on the inside of her wrist, she would have doubted the fact that Gibbs ever appeared last night. She sat up and sighed before getting out of her bed to hop into the shower.

Stepping into the hot spray of the water, Ziva went through how the hell she and Gibbs ended up in the relationship they were in, in the first place.

_She remembered that it was a hot night, she had been wearing the lightest pajamas she could find - a white vest top and her panties. She had been sitting in her room, reading a book by the window, a light cool breeze filling the stifling air. A loud knock had sounded on her door and she had cursed as it meant she had to pull on her dressing gown._

_Tying a loose knot into the rope, she had opened the door and was surprised to see Gibbs. She stepped aside and let him in. '' Are you alright, Gibbs?'' she had asked._

_'' Fine.'' he had said, but it had done little to convince her. He was out of focus, a little jittery for her taste. Something big was going to happen, she had sensed it then and she wasn't wrong to._

_Eventually Gibbs had opened up, or more accurately, he had just shown her what was on his mind, as an hour later, they were both naked on her bedroom floor under her window, enjoying the cool breeze on their sweaty skin. _

_After a while, Gibbs had pressed a small kiss to Ziva's shoulder and had disappeared, almost as abruptly as he came. Gibbs' actions had confused her, but she wrote it off as a one time thing. A mad moment in which he needed to work out his emotions on something other than a boat. She didn't protest, it wasn't exactly a horrible experience, actually, it was one of her more pleasurable ones and it gave her a small sense of pride that he had come to her to let off steam. It meant he trusted her and that was a fact that made her happy. _

_She had gone into work the next day, her spontaneous night behind her, nobody needed to know, least of all Tony. She had worked the day quietly, observing Gibbs and what he was doing, trying to see if he was going to acknowledge what they did or say something. But he never did. So Ziva did the same._

_Clearly what had happened was some kind of secret that only the two of them were meant to share, like Ari. A secret that consumed them but they never talked about. A bond, Ziva thought, another secret tie that linked her to Gibbs._

_A few weeks and cases passed before Gibbs came to her again. He had truly surprised her the second time. He had come in while she was showering after a busy day in the field. He had slid into the shower behind her and had proceeded to fuck her senseless until the water ran cold. He smirked that smirk before drying himself off and leaving. _

_The third time happened a few days later. Gibbs had stopped the elevator and had taken her roughly against the cool metal walls, a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries._

_The fourth time didn't happen for at least three months, clearly while Gibbs liked having Ziva, he didn't cheat, even if he was with Hollis. Once Hollis was out of the picture, he brought take-out around to Ziva's and had eaten it with her after they came together whilst the Hebrew dub of the Matrix was playing in the background. Ziva still blushed whenever she heard the Matrix theme tune playing._

What was most infuriating was the fact that there was no pattern or routine that Ziva could follow, it simply felt like Gibbs came over whenever he liked and whenever he wanted. And while Ziva had enjoyed it - and still did - she was beginning to get tired of it. Especially after a particular case made her aware of the label that was secretly given to her.

_Tony and Gibbs were interviewing a suspect and Ziva and McGee watched, bouncing doubts at what the suspect was saying off of each other_.

_'' But you knew her, didn't you?''_

_'' No!'' cried the suspect, refusing to look at the picture of the female victim being waved in his face._

_'' Oh, really? 'Cause we've got DNA evidence that says otherwise.'' said Tony._

_'' Alright! Alright... Zoe and I, we got together a couple of times, you know? Just for a little fun.''_

_'' Fun?''_

_'' We were fuck buddies, okay? If I wanted it, she was there, ready, waiting. She never said no and I never forced her...''_

Ziva had felt odd. She doubted she had ever been that accurately described before. Is that all she was to Gibbs? A fuck buddy? She couldn't bring herself to feel angry, after all, practically every female that worked at NCIS, including Director Shephard, were hot for the Leader of the MCRT and he had chosen her.

Still, when he walked into her house to see her cooking in the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel a little sad that a 'fuck buddy' was all he saw her as. But, she didn't bring it up. Not even when he asked her if she was okay.

Everytime Gibbs left her or whenever she woke up alone after a night with Gibbs, Ziva just laid there and wondered what it would be like if he just stayed. What it would feel like when she woke up snuggled into his side or what it would feel like when he kissed her because he meant to, not because he could.

And the sex, while it was fast, hard, rough and back-breakingly good, she wondered what it would feel like for him to make love to her slowly and gently, making her writhe beneath him with the barest of movements. In a way that only he could.

And with those thoughts, Ziva found herself hoping that something would change everytime Gibbs came over. She found herself longing for something more than what they were doing. She found herself falling for him.

Ziva shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her waist. She quickly dried herself whilst trying to figure out how she ended up covered in small bruises and hickies. They didn't bother her, they weren't permanent and Gibbs was good enough to leave them in places where she could hide them.

She got dressed before wondering what she should do for the day.

Ziva got stuck into her housework, a job she neglected for more _interesting _activites. But by midday, her clothes were washed and folded. The hoovering, cleaning and polishing done and she had shoved a load of old rifle magazines into the recycling box, not that she had time to read them anyway. She retreated to her kitchen and decided she would go to the market to refill her spices and herbs, maybe find a nice piece of lamb to make a stew with.

She grabbed her purse and jacket before walking out of her apartment. She was so far into her own little world, she didn't see a familiar car parked a few metres away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs sighed heavily as he watched Ziva step out of her house. His eagle like sapphire eyes observing her every move. His eyes followed her car moving out of her parking spot and down the road before he looked back at her house.

He got out of his car with a large bag and he made his way to Ziva's front door. With practised hands, he managed to pick the lock and go inside. He nudged the door closed with his foot and peered into his bag.

He knew he didn't have a lot of time, so he decided to get to work.

While he worked, he thought about what was going on between him and Ziva. Sure, it had started out as a form of stress relief; as good as his boat was there were some times where it just wasn't enough.

The natural choice for him, obviously, would be to see Ziva. She was trustworthy, followed any command given to her and she was beautiful. He had half expected her to raise her weapon to him and threaten to seriously injure him when he first turned up. But the evening played out to how he planned it and he and Ziva had ended up playing an x-rated version of grabass.

He had told himself just the one time, but he found that as time went by, he couldn't wait to have the Israeli underneath him, moaning his name. She truly was perfect and when an opportunity presented itself, he took it, still surprised that she didn't turn him away.

Their 'meetings' continued and Gibbs could see something change in the Israeli beauty little by little every time he looked into her gorgeous mocha eyes. She was falling for him. After making sure what he had seen wasn't a trick of the light, he had confined himself in his basement to try and figure out if he felt the same way.

It didn't take him long to figure out that he did feel the same way. He'd known he was falling for her, because he had only ever felt that way about one other person; Shannon. What he felt for Ziva was similar to what he had felt for Shannon and nothing like what he felt for his ex wives.

His relationship with Hollis cut him off from Ziva and he had realised that he wanted her. He actually wanted to hold Ziva close to him as she came undone. He wanted to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. He wanted to keep feeling the butterflies in his belly whenever he caught a waft of mangos. He wanted to be able to hold her just because he could.

He was a little too happy when Hollis walked away, it meant he'd be able to have Ziva again. Not that he had let that on.

So, he had decided, one more late night appearance, just to be sure that what he had seen in her eyes was really there and not a figment of his imagination. If he was imagining things, he'd stop going over, to save himself from getting hurt and to stop himself from hurting her. If he wasn't, then he'd do what he was doing now.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and pressed one on his speed-dial.

'' _Shalom?_''

'' Ziver, you busy?'' Gibbs smirked as he heard horns in the background, she had obviously just braked suddenly or changed lanes.

'' _I am out at the moment. I can come to yours if you wish?_''

'' Nah, I'll meet you at yours in half an hour.'' he said, before hanging up. He deposited his phone back into his pocket and began to complete his mini project.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva had jumped out of her skin when her phone rang and she had felt her heart beat faster than what was considered healthy as she answered it to hear Gibbs' voice.

She had pulled over into a bay to finish the conversation, rolling her eyes at his abrupt termination, typical Gibbs.

So, she had half an hour to get home, luckily, she had finished at the market and had purchased what she needed and a little bit more. She was about to pull out into the road when she stopped.

Gibbs never called her about meeting her at hers. Ever.

She frowned. Had she done something wrong? Was he going to stop what they had? Ziva felt a dull ache in her chest. She didn't want him to end what they shared... but she supposed if he did, he would have a good reason.

She shook her head and pulled onto the road, ignoring the blares she caused. She needed to get home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She pulled into her drive twentyseven minutes later to see Gibbs' car already parked. She shrugged, grabbed her groceries and went to her front door. She felt herself tense up as the door seemed to open of its own accord.

She looked up and gave Gibbs a half smile. '' Breaking and entering again, Gibbs?''

'' Yeah, I told you... Element of surprise.'' said Gibbs, taking Ziva's groceries out of her hands. She smiled, stepped into her house and closed the door before pausing as a smell reached her nose.

'' What is that?'' she asked, toeing off her shoes.

'' Dinner.'' said Gibbs, disappearing into the kitchen with her groceries. Ziva followed him to see that Gibbs had made himself at home while she had been gone. He was in the middle of cooking a simple pasta dish.

Ziva turned to look at him and watched as he moved to pull her bits and pieces out of her bag. She moved over to him and took the portion of lamb off of him. '' I will deal with this.'' she smiled.

'' Whatever.'' said Gibbs, moving over to the cooker.

'' Why are you cooking?'' asked Ziva, unable to just keep her questions unvoiced.

Gibbs stirred the sauce in the saucepan before watching her put her groceries away. '' 'Cause, we have some talking to do and I thought I'd cook you dinner. Is that okay?''

Ziva felt her heart stop. Her throat became dry. '' That depends,'' she began, swallowing a lump that had begun to form in her throat. '' What are we going to talk about?''

Gibbs turned back to the sauce as it was beginning to overheat too much for his liking. '' You'll see.'' he said simply.

Ziva moved to set the table and before she knew it, Gibbs was dishing up. '' Did you want me to pour drinks?'' she asked.

'' Nah, got it covered.''

Ziva chuckled nervously. '' I do not have nail jars, Gibbs.''

Gibbs chuckled and pulled a bottle of bourbon out of his bag. '' Glasses will do, Ziver.''

Ziva nodded and pulled two small glasses out of the cupboard and watched as Gibbs filled them with a large shot of bourbon. He sat down and smirked as Ziva did the same. He looked at her pointedly and the two began to eat.

They ate in silence, finishing rather quickly as the need to talk grew too much. Ziva got rid of the plates and cutlery while Gibbs refilled their glasses and took them to the living room where they sat on the couch.

Ziva quickly followed and took her glass off of him as she sat. '' So, talking?''

'' This thing we've been doing-''

'' Us being fuck buddies?'' asked Ziva, not sure if the bitterness in her mouth was from the bourbon she just swallowed or because of the term she uttered.

'' Yeah, that. How's that working for you?'' asked Gibbs, not taking his eyes off of the amber liquid in his glass.

Ziva's jaw dropped. '' Are we really having this conversation, Gibbs?'' A look made her continue. '' I guess I am fine with it. Um, what can I say?''

'' Well, I'm fed up with it. I want to finish it.'' said Gibbs bluntly.

Ziva put her glass down and laughed, making Gibbs look at her. '' I was right.'' she muttered bitterly. '' A fuck buddy is not supposed to actually care for their partner, are they? It complicates things.''

'' But it's because things are complicated that I want to finish them, Ziver-''

'' Thank you for dinner, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, standing abruptly.

Gibbs downed his bourbon and stood. '' I'm not finished.'' he said lowly.

Ziva looked at him, an angry smile on her face. '' Well, clearly we are.''

'' Ziva, just listen-''

'' No!'' snapped Ziva, making Gibbs look at her, his eyebrows raised. '' You call all the shots. You walk in and out as you please. You manage to make me feel like some kind of whore and you want me to listen? No, I am afraid I am not willing to do that... not anymore.''

'' You should listen.'' replied Gibbs shortly.

'' Why? You have made it crystal clear that I am not worth your time.''

'' Here...'' Gibbs reached forward and grabbed Ziva's hand. He pulled her through her apartment until they reached her bedroom. He looked at her and tilted his head towards her door. Ziva sighed and pushed it open to reveal her bedroom.

The bed had been covered with rose petals, there were scented candles lit in the room and her bedside table had two flutes of champagne ready and waiting for them.

Ziva deflated and she turned to look at Gibbs. '' I-''

'' I wanted to terminate our 'fuck buddy' status and trade it for something that actually mattered. You were right, having feelings complicates things and it's got to the point where I can't hide what I feel anymore.''

Ziva closed her eyes as she felt Gibbs drop a kiss to her shoulder. '' Gibbs...''

Gibbs ignored her and he turned her around to face him. He rest his hands on her shoulders and he moved her back until the backs of her knees hit the bed. He lowered her down and moved to lie above her, his weight resting on his elbows either side of his head.

'' It was so hard to not have you while Hollis and I were together... I wanted you so much.'' said Gibbs, undressing the Israeli, leaving the top half of her body bare. He lowered his head and pressed kisses to every available inch of flesh he could reach.

Ziva smiled and scooted onto the middle of her bed, enjoying the feel of the silky rose petals on her skin. '' I wanted you too.'' said Ziva. '' I still do.''

Gibbs took a mental picture of the half naked Israeli lying on her bed of petals. Her skin contrasted nicely with the ruby red hue of the petals and her hair seemed even silkier in the candlelight. He moved forward so that he was on all fours above her, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

He lowered his head slowly, his eyes always on hers until his lips met her breast. Ziva arched as Gibbs traced patterns on and around her nipple with his tongue, massaging the other one as he did so. He moved his mouth to her other breast and did the same until she whimpered. He sat up in between her legs, his hands resting on her ribs, his middle fingers brushing her breasts.

'' You really are quite beautiful, you know.'' said Gibbs, watching her. '' I know I've said it before, and I've meant it everytime but-''

'' I understand.'' said Ziva, giving Gibbs a shy smile.

Gibbs smiled back. '' Don't start going shy on me now, Ziver.'' he said, pulling her so she was sitting up, facing him. He pulled her into a kiss and chuckled when she jumped as his hand rest on the button of her jeans. He chuckled again before moving them so that Ziva was above him. Gibbs pulled at her hips to make her straddle him. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulder, making her smile again.

'' You know apologies are a sign of weakness-''

'' Not between friends, that is also part of your rule.'' interrupted Ziva, her fingertips lightly tracing over Gibbs' torso.

'' But we're more than friends, Ziver. I'm sorry for making you feel like a whore. You're not, trust me.''

'' I do and I know. I am sorry for not giving you a chance to say your piece.'' said Ziva, looking down and back up to Gibbs' eyes with an embarrassed smile.

'' Can't blame ya.'' said Gibbs, a hand skimming up her body to cup her face. '' Apologies are a sign of weakness and I'm happy to admit that I am weak, especially when it comes to you,'' Gibbs rest a thumb on Ziva's mouth as she was about to argue back, ''You're my kryptonite, Ziva, and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out.''

At that, Ziva grabbed at Gibbs' hand and held it to her face as his words sinked in. Gibbs pulled her down and held her close to him, her bare torso resting on his. They lay there together for a while, soaking up the skin on skin contact until Gibbs' deep voice rumbled through his chest, making Ziva sit up.

'' Now, here's what we're gonna do. You, my Ziver, are going to let me make love to you until the candles burn out and in the morning-''

'' You will still be here.'' said Ziva as neutrally as possible, but she knew that Gibbs had heard the uncertainty in her voice.

Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to the Israeli's lips. '' I will be here in the morning, and I'll be there every morning for as long as you want me to be there.''

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. '' So, you'll be sticking around for a while then.'' she smiled, as Gibbs rolled them over so he was on top, above her.

'' You can guarantee it.'' he said, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. He silently stripped the pair of them and he kissed her as he slowly slid into her.

Ziva's eyes closed and flew open again as Gibbs slid out just as slowly. Her eyes found his and she smiled as he lowered his lips to meet hers again while he moved in and out. Ziva pulled out of the kiss, but left her lips just brushing Gibbs' as she neared her climax, their breath mixing as they both worked up to a harmonious release.

They lay spent on Ziva's bed, the small beads of sweat on their bodies shining in the dying candlelight. Ziva was tucked into Gibbs' side, her head and hand on his chest, her fingers toying with the light dusting of chest hair, while Gibbs had a hand on her hip, his calloused fingers tracing patterns into her skin.

Ziva felt her eyelids shut of their own accord and she couldn't blame them, she was so relaxed, so happy, so content. Nothing could make this moment more perfect.

'' I love you Ziva.''

Ziva chuckled, she stood corrected. '' I love you too Jethro.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A sharp ringing disturbed Ziva from her sleep, she opened her eyes and grabbed her phone before quickly scrunching them shut as the morning light outside blinded her.

'' Hm?''

'' _Hey Ziva! You know we have the weekend off_?'' came a voice that was way too chirpy and bouncy for this time in the morning.

'' Yes, Abby?''

'' _Well, I was wondering... Did you wanna meet up and do something? Like, shopping? Oh, wait, you don't like shopping... How about a movie? There's a new Chuck Norris one out_..''

'' Abby...''

'' _Great! Meet me in town for 1400, stat_!'' giggled Abby before hanging up.

Ziva sighed and put her phone back on the bedside table before opening her eyes to see a pair of sapphire blue staring back at her.

'' Morning, beautiful.'' mumbled Gibbs, his voice sounding as tired as she felt.

Ziva smiled and hugged him tight. '' You're here.''

'' I told you I would be.'' yawned Gibbs whilst hugging her back.

Ziva sat up and ran a hand through Gibbs' hair. '' I apologise for waking you.''

'' Abby doesn't like to be kept waiting.'' said Gibbs, reaching up to caress Ziva's face.

'' No.'' said Ziva quietly.

'' What?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Do I have to tell her about us? It's just... it's just happened and I want this to be mine for a while, well, ours. I don't want to share yet.''

'' I don't want to share either. And I'm not going to, until we're both ready.'' said Gibbs, his thumb running across Ziva's cheek.

Ziva beamed at him. '' Thank you for listening and understanding.''

'' Anytime.'' said Gibbs, pulling Ziva down to kiss her gently. '' Thank you for listening to me, even though you didn't want to.''

Ziva chuckled. '' Well, I am glad I did and,'' Ziva paused to kiss Gibbs back, '' Anytime.''


End file.
